Parent application Ser. No. 614,766 relates to horseshoe manufacture wherein a horseshoe is secured to the hoof with the aid of elongated strands threaded through holes in the hoof and adhered to the hoof itself. The horseshoe assembly further includes a pad connected to the main body of the horseshoe. The pad provides a means to facilitate adhesive securement thereof to the main body and the hoof.